mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberto Giannino
Roberto Giannino (November 13th, 1956 - March 20th, 2004) was born in Florence Italy to Michael Giannino and Lisa Giannino. He was the youngest of three siblings. His oldest sister Regina Giannino was 8 years older than him, and his older brother Vito was 5 years younger than him. A descendant of a long line of assassins dating back to the Crimson Knives and Cyprian. His family was part of the Veni Crime Family Despite being the youngest brohter, he was trained by his father to be the assassin in the family. He took the moniker The Crimson Shadow. HIs ability as an assassin was far greater than that of his brother's or his father's. A fact that impressed the Veni Family. At 18 he began doing small jobs for the mafia, slowly building up to becoming a hitman for them. By the time he was 24 he got his first hit. His first target was a man named Jeffery Canti. Canti had stolen from the Veni family, and had to pay for it with his life. As his signature, he cooked Canti a final meal. Roberto told nobody of his call sign. Roberto continued working for the mafia. In 1981 he met Susan Boothe. The two hit it off, and had a short term relationship. Out of it, Miley Boothe was born. He wanted to help raise his daughter, Keeley, but Susan didn't want him involved in her life. In 1985 Susan and Miley left town. Roberto was unable to follow them. It was then that he met Ginny Lynn. The two hit it off immediately. He loved Ginny's passion and firey attitude, while she loved his attractiveness and killer nature. The two slept together, and Cyan Lynn was born out of it. Roberto wanted to marry Ginny, to do things right. But Ginny didn't want that. She didn't trust Roberto. So she turned him down. So Roberto went back to working with the Mafia as a hitman. He'd often check up on his daughter. It was this that lead him to move near Shadow Valley. There he'd do work on the west coast for the Veni family. In 1994 he finally got to meet his daughter, Cyan. The two bonded over cooking, and he gave her a necklace. He loved watching his little girl grow up. But Ginny wanted nothing to do with him still. The two had an understanding, but nothing more than that. But in 1998, he was arrested in Nevada for the murders of ten people. His brother had set him up, and he knew it. He told Cyan all about her heritage, knowing that some day she may need to know about it. He also wanted her to take revenge, and for her to understand why he was being executed. He was finally executed in 2004 via Lethal Inejection. =Childhood= Growing up, Roberto was closer with his sister Regina than he was with his brother. His older brother was always jealous of him becuase his father chose to pass the knife on to him. Vito thought the knife should rightfuly belong to the oldest son. Regina on the other hand had no interest in the mafia. Roberto and his family moved to the United States when he was only 7 years old. It was there they would work for the Veni Crime Family. Roberto learned to become an assassin from his father. He was given the tools of the trade, and it seemed he was quite the natural. Though he did not make any kills in his childhood, he did practice the methods. In school, Roberto did well. He got very good grades, and was considered highly intelligent. He was also popular among the girls in school. =Working for the Mob= When he was 18 he began to do small jobs for the Veni Crime Family. He wasn't ready to become a hitman yet. He'd never deal with drugs, but he would often deliver messages for the mob. He refused to get involved in any of the very dirty work, much like his father. His brother VIto on the other hand would often get involved in the dirtiest of things. From gambling and prostitution to drugs and outright murder. His brother became an enforcer for the family. Roberto would work for Nico Lucatii, who was one of the underbosses. By the time he was 24 years old, he was ready to make his first kill. =Crimson Shadow= As the Crimson Shadow, Roberto would kill people for the mob. But he had strict standards. He'd only kill people he considered 'bad'. He had a very high sense of morals. Something that his father had shared, and had been one of the reasons that his father had trained him instead of his brother who showed lack of morals. Roberto served as an assassin for the mafia for several years. During that time it's believed he killed more than 300 people. It's believed that he also took side jobs that had nothing to do with the Veni Crime Family. Little is known about his kills, other than that they were very precise. None of his targets are known to have escaped. =Dating Susan Boothe= In 1980 he met Susan Booth in Passion Point. The two Susan was only a couple of years younger than him. She was studying Witchcraft, and Roberto was fascinated by it. The two had met at Garland Library while Roberto was trying to find out more about his most recent target, Marco Gino. Susan stopped him from following Marco. Roberto was upset, but brushed it off and asked her for coffee. She agreed, and the two started dating. Eventually the two slept together, and had a daughter -- Miley Boothe. But Susan didn't want Roberto part of her daughters life. She knew he was an assassin. And she couldn't trust him, even though he only killed bad people. =Dating Ginny Lynn= In 1985 after Susan left Passion Point with their daughter, Roberto met Ginny Lynn as she was setting fire to a building in town. He caught her, but he decided not to turn her in after she asked him for a date. He was impressed by her passion. The two fell in love, and had a daughter, Cyan Lynn. Ginny loved Roberto, and he loved her. But Ginny knew that the best life for her daughter would be one away from her father. Ginny worked as a nanny for Nathan Wornos. Roberto tried getting Ginny to marry him so they could raise their daughter together. But Ginny had trouble trusting the Roberto because she was involved in Witchcraft, and was generally distrustful of people. Especially because of Witch Hunters. =Moving to Nevada= In 1991, Ginny left Passion Point, so Roberto knew that he'd have to follow her. So he got a place in Nevada so he could keep an eye on his daughter. He knew that she'd be something special. But it was because of this that Ginny kept Roberto away from her. Roberto started working directly for Victor Veni directly. He took orders from the old man himself. But the old man had his eye on promoting his brother instead. Something that greatly upset Roberto. Meanwhile Ginny kept rebuffing him, telling him he couldn't see their daughter. But in 1994 he finally forced his way in. Roberto and Ginny came to an agreement. But they knew they could never be together. Roberto kept taking jobs in Nevada killing those who owed Old Man Veni money. Veni never did promote his brother, partly becasue Roberto asked him not to. =Arrest= In 1998, Roberto was arrested by the FBI for the murders of 10 people: *Donnie Szczepanski *Freddie Novo *Austin Dorminey *Enrique Delara *Luther Saini *Joey Nilles *Max Engelhard *Erik Rogalski *Ted Sitton *Fernando Lachermeir Of those he killed all but Fernando. And the only person who knew it was Old Man Veni. Unfortunately for Roberto, Old Man Veni died shortly after his arrest. The only person who could save him from his brother's betrayal was gone. Veni was replaced by his oldest son, Vincent Veni. Vincent didn't like Roberto, and would let him die. While in prison he told his daughter the truth about everything. He gave her the Crimson Knife and told her that it was her destiny to become an assassin. Though it wasn't what Ginny had wanted, Cyan was happy to help her father. He also imparted her enough knowledge so when the time was right she could figure out that Vito set him up. He told her that he always cooked a meal for his victims. That was his call sign. He also asked Nathan Reilly to look after Cyan for him. Nathan had worked with him on past cases, and would prove to be a valuable asset to his daughter if she chose to become an assassin. =Execution= In 2004 Roberto was executed by the state of Nevada by Lethal Injection. Cyan came to watch, but Ginny did not. His last words were "Requiescat in pace". Roberto would not see his daughter become an assassin herself. But he suspected that she had it in her, and died happy. He knew the knife was in good hands. But he wished that he could have seen Miley just once. He'd have given anything for that. Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0